Hemophilia
by NaillingTheSoap
Summary: My nightmares would forever be colored a dark shade of red. I remember quite clearly what had happened that night. Rated M for blood and some gore.


As a Trainer, the lifestyle is all about travelling. You recall biking to Oldale one minute, and the next you fly with your Pelipepper to get to Sootopolis. On your way, you witness gorgeous sunsets and think fondly of the battles you've won.

But, I must admit there's no place like home. It was a change of pace for me to finally be back in good old Littleroot. If Dad and Mom hadn't insist, chances are I wouldn't be back for much longer.

Everything was fine in Littleroot. By fine I mean, just boring. Unless you wanted to help out at the lab or brawl with weak Pokémon, there wasn't anything to do.

So there I was one day at home. I was about to make dinner, hoping some excitement would come from it. There was none. I wasn't in my element: catching Pokémon, earning badges, stopping environmental extremists. The closest thing to exciting was the nibbling on my shoes.

He was doing it. Again.

I looked down to find the Mudkip. The one Dad brought home a few days ago. The Mudkip was "a special case", as Dad put it. Professor said so. Aside from his shoe nibbling, I didn't see anything odd about him. Neither did Dad.

Getting back to work I picked up a knife and a tomato. I hesitated for a while as I held the blade. I sliced the tomato at a slow pace. I kept it that way even when the nibbling stopped. I wasn't worried that he'd cause me to mess up. I had to keep my eyes on the knife at all times.

Or else it would happen. And I wouldn't want that to happen.

I was almost finished when I felt a strong force crash into my leg. I fell down to see the Mudkip.

"What's wrong with you? Idiot!" I shouted. He was silent but I knew he felt no guilt. A beaming smile was planted firmly on his face. Looking away, my attention instead focused on the burning pain coming from my hand. Blood slowly trickled onto the floor. Oh no.

My heart sank and I froze in place. I averted my eyes from the sight of red, looking at the smug perpetrator instead. Still remorseless, the Pokémon approached to see the crimson dots up close. It looked fascinated by what it saw.

The pain in my hand soon overtook my terror. I dashed up the stairs as quick as I could and threw the bathroom door open.

My heart did marathons as I looked for the first aid kit. And even when I found it, it took me moments before I had the courage to patch myself up. I couldn't bear to look at the stupid color again. I froze again.

Then I remembered a worse situation,one where I bled until I fainted. That pathetic paper cut caused me to pass out, just because I left it untreated. And unlike my Pokémon who knew they were gonna be back after fainting, I wouldn't. I never would.

Reluctantly, as my hands were sweating and my breath was speeding up, I opened my eyes. There was a thin red stream flowing, ending just below my wrist. I applied the anti-septic and wrapped the bandage around the cut. My shaky hands sure didn't make this quick.

After what felt like ages, I breathed a sigh of relief. No need to worry, I thought. Just like what Mom says. I leaned on the door behind me, my back sliding down until I found myself on the floor.

Right when I felt my body start to calm down, I heard a Thunder. Then another. More came in succession. The window beside me glowed yellow, corresponding to each instance I heard the noise. When it stopped I heard a loud Growl that was certainly... Mudkip's.

That damn Mudkip wasn't done causing trouble that night. I rushed outside to help him.

A group of six electric Pokemon were there to bring Mudkip a world of hurt. I saw them hit him with Tackle and Thunder. Unfortunately (for them), the Water-Type had a secret weapon.

"Mudkip, use Mud-Slap!" I commanded. The Pokémon stood back and rained a hail of dirt onto the posse. They all fell down, clearly hurt from their weakness.

"That's enough Mudkip, let's get back inside." I turned around to finish what I started in the kitchen. I was about to open the front door when heard a loud crunch. A few squeals and growls soon followed. The loud crunch continued a couple more times.

Curiosity got the better of me. I faced the noise to witness a sight that would forever color my nightmares.

A Plusle groaned softly as it dragged itself away using its arms. It's legs were stumps, bleeding stumps that painted the grass it dragged itself on. I saw a Minun running towards it when Mudkip tackled it and mercilessly used Bite.

Minun's skull crumbled before my own eyes. The lifeless remains fell into a puddIe of its own red liquid. I looked away and spared myself the sight of a Mudkip biting a disabled Plusle's head off. However I would never forget the sound its head made as Mudkip gnawed on its skull.

I trembled. Then my lungs let out an ear piercing scream, the only way I could react to this horror. To say I was disturbed by what I saw felt insufficient. I ran into the house slamming the door shut, took a seat on the bed in my room, and buried my face into my still shaking hands.

I must have went to sleep after that. When I awoke my room was dark. My vivid imagination reproduced the same growls from earlier, ones from a Mudkip thirsting for blood.

I shook my head. Clearly the dark wasn't helping me think straight. I stood up to flick my lights on. I was about to do this when I heard my parents speaking outside my door.

"Are you sure you've called the Jenny's yet, sweetie?" my Dad asked.

"Yes dear. They're on their way. Goodness, what sort of Pokémon could've done such a thing?" my Mom wondered.

"It was probably a Poocheyena, or a Mighteyena at worst. Don't worry sweetie, we'll be safe. By the way, have you seen my Mudkip?"

"Oh, he's in the house safe and sound with Brendan in his room."

Once my parents' conversation ended I heard it again: angry growls, from a Mudkip thirsting for blood.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review, tell me what you liked/disliked about the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
